


take it

by qunnyv19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akashi Seijuurou, aku tidak mengonsumsi racun." — Midorima, Akashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou  
> Warning: Drabble. Setting: Teikou. Ini apa hahahahahaahah—agak stres. idek.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Akashi Seijuurou, aku _tidak_ mengonsumsi racun.”

Midorima mendelik pada Akashi yang masih mengulurkan segelas air yang dicampur dengan berbagai jenis bahan yang akan membunuh dengan sekali tegukan. Akashi tidak berkomentar pada kata-kata Midorima, dan masih mengulurkan gelas itu. Sesekali dia memberikan tatapan menantang pada Midorima Shintarou.

“Kau mau membunuhku, ya?” Midorima mengoceh lagi dan tidak memedulikan tatapan dari kedua mata yang berbeda warna.

Akashi datang ke rumah Midorima tadi siang, dengan alasan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama, padahal tugas Akashi sudah selesai delapan hari yang lalu, dan Midorima tak mengerti kenapa Akashi repot-repot ke sini hanya untuk meracuninya.

Jelas-jelas Midorima melihat kelakuan Akashi dari tadi. Bagaimana dia mengisi gelas itu dengan air mineral, lalu mulai mencampurnya dengan berbagai bahan yang bahkan Midorima tak tahu kapan dia dapatkan. Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Ya deh, dia pendek, makanya dia lelah kalau terus-terusan mengulurkan gelas—dengan tangan sedikit terangkat—dan tidak direspon sama sekali.

“Cepat ambil, Shintarou.”

Midorima mengambilnya. Cepat-cepat Akashi meluruskan tangannya yang pegal. Suara _krak krak_ terdengar dari jari-jari tangannya.

“Minum.”

“Kau gila.”

“…”

Midorima membuang isi gelas itu ke dalam bak cuci piring dan membuang gelasnya ke tong sampah.

“Kenapa kau menyuruhku meminumnya?”

“Supaya kau mengerti rasanya diracuni.”

“Apa.”

“Kau adalah racun.”

“… ha.”

“Berhenti meracuni diriku karena kau begitu menarik perhatianku, Shintarou!”


End file.
